The present invention relates to mixing and agitating devices and, more particularly, to rotating stirrers having two fixed axes of motion.
The present invention represents an effort to apply certain mixing concepts which, at a rudimentary level, have existed in that area of the prior art which relate to the agitation and mixing of various foods. For example, the patents to Bradburn, U.S. Pat. No. 306,465 (1884) and to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 928,397 (1909) disclose devices for the mixing of cream, bread batter and other homogenous materials.
In addition to its mixing function, the present invention performs an important feeding operation. That is, in addition to mixing and agitating the materials of interest, the advancement of such materials, after they have been mixed, away from the agitating elements, is herein facilitated.